Bubbles' Distraction
by NeenBing
Summary: Enjoy this short about what caused Bubbles distraction in my unwritten story. A mysterious girl, the Professors past revealed, and a boy with the Professor's eyes! What's going on? Rated T for swears. Couldn't help myself! Hee
1. Forgotten mail

**Hey! Let me explain. This is a short that I actually wrote before _It's hard to be a Hero_ and this story takes place sometime in the story.**

**Yeah I got it all in my head, I just have to type it.**

**So this is the reason Bubbles got distracted, hence title, in my other story that hasn't been written yet.**

**Don't worry I don't get it either.  
**

* * *

"Fine!" Bubbles huffed as she walked out the front door. "It was just a thought!" The blonde screamed after her, slamming the door for effect.

"Uurgh!" Bubbles threw her hands in the air as she walked down the driveway towards the mailbox.

The blonde grudgingly opened the mailbox, grumbling all the while, she was too preoccupied to see a brunette woman with a stroller watching her only a few feet away.

"Um, are you okay?" The woman asked, concern filling her voice. Bubbles blinked and turned towards the woman, noticing her for the first time.

"Uh..." Bubbles mumbled, fumbling with the envelopes in her hands, slightly crumpling them. "I'm fine, thanks for... um... sorry..."

The woman smiled, "No it's okay, you weren't bothering me, I'm glad your fine though."

Bubbles looked at the woman in front of her. She was tall, about 5'10, she had dark brown hair pulled into a bun, dark eyes, and a friendly smile. She was wearing a simple light yellow shirt with jeans that hugged her hips. She had a large pink back pack and a black travel handbag slung over her shoulder.

Bubbles heard a tiny gurgle and looked down at the baby before her. The blonde's eyes lit up. "Oh, he's soo cute! How old is he?" Bubbles asked as she walked over and leaned over the baby in the stroller. The baby giggled as he took Bubbles' index finger and tugged it.

"This little booger?" The woman chuckled tickling the top of the baby's head, "Josh is only two, can you believe that?"

Bubbles looked up at the woman, Josh still pulling at Bubbles' finger. She looked really young to have a baby. Bubbles looked back at the baby.

"Really? He's a big boy, aren't you?" Bubbles gooed. Josh looked up at her with dark eyes like his mothers and short, light brown hair falling angelically onto the sides of his rosy cheeks. Bubbles poked his chubby cheek making him giggle.

Bubbles looked down and noticed two baby bags behind the stroller, one large and one medium sized. One was decorated with colorful dots with the other was decorated with little cartoon duckies and bubbles. It looked to be filled with baby items to the brim.

"Are you moving?" Bubbles curiously asked. The woman nervously glanced at the bags and smiled at Bubbles. "Not really, more like visiting."

"Oh, I'm Bubbles by the way." Bubbles said pulling away from the baby. She stuck her hand out as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment for being so rude and curious.

The woman smiled a sad smile, "Bubbles," she took the blondes free hand (the other is still holding the mail) with both hands, "I'm Alice." She said with enthusiasm.

Bubbles looked at her hand, in Alice's, "Um..."

"Oh sorry," Alice said releasing Bubbles' hand free.

Bubbles smiled, she was used to people doing things like that, with her being a heroine and all. "Hi Alice, welcome to Townsville." Bubbles said as she threw her hand around in the air dramatically.

Josh giggled again. Bubbles looked at Josh. "Do you want to carry him?" Alice said watching Bubbles.

"Really?' Bubbles said excitedly, putting the mail back in the mailbox as Alice handed her Josh. "Aw, he's so cute!" Bubbles looked into Josh's big eyes. Josh giggled reaching for Bubbles' even larger eyes, Bubbles squinted. _Where did I see those eyes before?_

"If I didn't know any better, Josh's eyes remind me of the Professors." Bubbles said pulling Josh's fingers out of her hair.

"Really?" Alice said happily with her hands clasped in front of her face. "Tell me, is the Professor a good father?"

Bubbles arched an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah, he's not really my father, but my creator, I was the first to call him dad though." Bubbles said giving up on prying Josh's fingers away. "How about Josh's father?" Bubbles asked nervously.

Alice smiled a sad smile. "Oh," She rested her hands on the stroller, "He's kind of the reason why I'm where I am right now."

Bubbles looked down, "Oh... I... Uh..."

"Don't worry about it, father's aren't perfect," Alice said looked towards the Utonium house, "I grew up without a father and-" Alice stopped abruptly to stifle a sob and wipe away tears that escaped from her eyes.

Bubbles looked up sadly at Alice, understanding perfectly why she was here. Before she could say anything Alice perked up, "Is your father home?"

Bubbles placed Josh back into the stroller, "I'm sorry, he went grocery shopping, but, he should be back soon, if you want, you could come in-" But she was cut off by a loud crash from the city of Townsville, seen far off in the distance was a huge, green, one eyed monster. A light green light zipped by Bubbles and towards the monster.

"Let's go Bubbles!" Blossom said floating above Bubbles' and Alice's heads. Blossom glanced at Alice, "Hi, sorry for interrupting but we have to go." Blossom said, politeness taking over. She gave a stern look to Bubbles before she zoomed away.

Bubbles gave an apologetic look at Alice before jumped up in the air trailing before her sister. "Sorry Alice."

Alice watched the girls, the monster's screaming faintly heard in the distance. She sighed, took one look at the Utonium house, and walked away pushing Josh in the stroller. The mail forgotten.

* * *

**I know it's short.**

**But... deal with it.**

**OOH it feels good to have power over things like this.**

**MUAHAHAHA**

**Sorry, _Just_ had to.  
**


	2. The word is 'SORRY'

**Ooh, when I said this story would be short.**

**I really meant it.**

**Wow I feel like a hypocrite.**

_

* * *

Ding Dong_

"Just a minute!" The Professor called out, as he was putting the last of the groceries away. The girls were still out, no doubt they already defeated the monster but they weren't back yet. The Professor grumbled, usually he wouldn't mind that they were out, just as long as they were home before dinner, but, as he slapped the wet mail onto the counter, he would prefer it if they were home, so he could give them a stern talking about chores before play.

_Ding Dong_

John walked to the front door, "I'm coming, I'm-" The old man stopped mid sentence. There in front of him was someone he hasn't seen in a long time. His dark eyes dropped to the baby in her arms. His eyes softened.

"Uh, Professor, I'm sorry for intruding but..." Alice looked down. John followed her gaze to the bags.

The Professor looked up at Alice and blinked in realization. "You're-"

"We have a lot to talk about." Alice interrupted. Josh blinked, watching the Professor, then smiled. "Um... this is Josh... he's your-"

* * *

"I'm sorry, I really am sorry!" Bubbles cried. She and her sister were on their way home, soaring above their peaceful neighborhood. "Will you stop talking about it already?" She wiped away newly formed tears on her eyes with the back of her forearm.

Blossom stopped in front of Bubbles, forcing her to stop too. Buttercup flew a bit ahead, stopped, looked back in confusion, then angrily floated back towards them with crossed arms. Bubbles watched her, then turned her attention back to Blossom with dry tears in her eyes.

"Bubbles," Blossom started, "I understand that you have something on your mind." Blossom says with concern, "But you don't have to hold it in. You can tell us." She placed a reassuring hand on Bubbles' shoulder.

Bubbles looked away with tears in her eyes feeling foolish for not thinking that before. _I'm so stupid! _

Buttercup sighed in anger catching Bubbles' attention. "Yeah, and... I'm..." Buttercup looked at Bubbles, _Why is this so HARD! _Buttercup threw her hands in the air in frustration. Blossom arched an eyebrow and Bubbles leaned closer in anticipation.

"I'm.... uh... SORRY! There!" Buttercup said crossing her arms together.

Bubbles smiled, wiping her eyes. "Thanks Buttercup." She said quietly. She opened her arms towards Buttercup. Buttercup smiled a small smile and hugged her sister.

Blossom glanced at her watch, her pink eyes shot up. "Crap girls, it's seven ten, we're ten minutes late for dinner."

"Good, I'm hungry! If it weren't for blondie here, we wouldn't be so late now would we!" Buttercup said placing her hand to her sides.

Bubbles narrowed her eyebrows. "That was an almost nice moment." She said annoyed.

Buttercup smirked and zoomed toward their home. Blossom looked at Bubbles who wrinkled her nose and smiled. "Come on, we're almost home anyway, you can tell us on the way." And together they zipped away.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far.**

**Yeah, it's short.**

**It's so short you don't even need to scroll down. I think.**


	3. The Professor's kid

The Powerpuff girls landed on their front lawn. Bubbles looked around in confusion. Buttercup noticed Bubbles. "So what got your underwear in knots?"

Blossom gave the brunette puff a look and shook her head as they walked up to their home. Buttercup shrugged and put her hands behind her head.

Bubbles stopped at the door and looked at the ground nervously. Then out of no where, told everything. "Well earlier when I went to get mail I met a lady and her baby and we started talking because she was worried about me and I apologized but she said it was okay and then her baby made a sound and we started talking about her baby and how he was only two years old even if he looks older and then I forgot to introduce myself so I did then she told me her name was Alice and her baby's name is Josh and he was so cute so she let me hold him so I did then I noticed he has Professors eyes and she was happy and she asked about the professor so I told him he was a good father then I was curious so I asked about Josh's father but she said that is why she is here in the first place so I freaked because she is here for the professor who is JOSH'S FATHER!" Bubbles said exasperated.

Buttercup and Blossom looked at Bubbles with a shocked expression, while Bubbles tried to catch her breath. They were used to Bubbles explaining like this that they didn't have to ask her to repeat. While Buttercups expression stayed the same, Blossom turned into one of contemplation.

Bubbles opened the door but still looking at her sisters behind her. Buttercup finally blinked and closed her open mouth. "So that's why I was so worried and... and..." Bubbles stepped into their living room. "SHE'S HERE!" Bubbles screamed in shock. Buttercups eyes widen and her mouth opened again. Blossoms face stayed expressionless.

There sleeping on their floor was baby Josh. He was laying on a very comfortably blue blanket hugging a cute button-nosed teddy bear.

Blossom knelt near the baby boy and smiled at his angelic face. "I can't believe he's still sleeping after _your_ scream, Bubbles!" Blossom said giving Bubbles a look.

Buttercup blinked and gasped, "Th-tha-that's the p-p-professors ki-ki-ki-"

"Kid?" Blossom finished for her laughing at her sister's rare loss of words.

Buttercup shook her head. She glared at Blossom and crossed her arms defensively. Bubbles looked around confused, "Wait, where is the Professor and Alice then?" Buttercups and Bubbles' eyes widened.

"Now guys-" Blossom started, but unfortunately, her sisters already zipped upstairs. Blossoms shoulders slumped in exasperation. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot patiently, waiting for her sisters to come back down.

"Thank god!" Blossom heard Bubbles say. After some grumbling, from Buttercup no doubt, Blossom sees Buttercup float down the stairs, Bubbles with a confused look in her face trailing behind her.

"Their not in his room!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Blossom angrily placed her hands to her hips and said with a stern voice, "Now will you guys listen to me?" She arched an eyebrow. When there was no response, she continued, "I think-"

"I'm sorry, for not being there Alice."

Buttercup and Bubbles turned their heads towards the door leading to the lab while Blossom slapped her forehead. "Really?!?" She said, but Buttercup and Bubbles were already pressing their ears to the lab door.

"I guess I'm not that great of a father as Bubbles, from what you told me, claim I am." Bubbles bit her lip.

"It's okay John," There was a pause, Bubbles and Buttercup pressed their ears further. "You're better than others." Bubbles whimpered. _Oh no! She likes him and their going to get married and- _Bubbles thoughts were interrupted by a shush,from Buttercup.

Buttercup gave her a look, "You don't want them to hear you, do you?"

Bubbles pouted. "I was thinking not saying it out loud!"

Buttercup cocked her head in confusion and opened her mouth, but before she can put one word in, Blossom interrupted, "They won't hear us, we have super hearing remember? They're probably in the professors office."

Bubbles and Buttercup looked up at Blossom floating above their heads. The redhead pushed a stray hair from her face and smirked at her sisters.

"Know it all." Buttercup scoffed. Before any of them could react, Bubbles opened the door and flew into the lab. Blossom frowned in irritation and followed after her. "Argh!" Buttercup shouted.

Just as Buttercup was about to follow she heard a sound behind her. She turned to see Josh sitting up on the blanket, squeezing the bear in his hand making it squeak. He was watching her with his dark eyes. Buttercup shuddered. _Bubbles wasn't lying when she said he had Professors eyes._

Buttercup glanced at the open door and stairs leading to the lab, she couldn't leave the baby alone. She slumped her shoulders and made a noise of frustration before she picked Josh up and zoomed down the stairs.

"Bewwy" Josh said. Buttercup stopped at the bottom of the lab stairs and looked at the boy in her arms. Josh looked at her with watery eyes and pointed behind her. Buttercup looked back and saw the squeaking bear lying on the stairs.

Buttercup sighed. Annoyed, she reluctantly floated back and grabbed the bear. "Here," she said handing him the bear. "Don't drop it again, kay kid?"

The boy squeezed the bear and looked up at her and giggled. Buttercups eyes softened, after all, he _is _their little brother now.

* * *

**Man I can't believe this so short.**

**I kind of feel bad for writing this...**

**kind of.  
**


	4. The sweetest of all his girls

"Oh they're so cute." Alice laughed looking at a picture of the girls and the Professor.

For the past half hour, the Professor was showing Alice around the lab. It was their way of 'getting to know each other'. They are currently in his large, comfortable office, complete with a sofa, mini fridge, and three desks filled with unorganized paperwork.

Alice curiously picked up a picture frame. "What's going on here?"

John laughed, "That was their seventh birthday, well kind of, I got them the cutest dresses. Unfortunately I had to dispose of them for they somehow got cut up."

The photo showed the girls dressed in frilly dresses, the difference between them was the color. Pink, baby blue, and lime green, respectively. Each of them had different expressions. Buttercup was tugging at her dress with a scowl, Blossom was smiling though it was obviously forced while Bubbles was smiling sweetly though clearly holding a pair of scissors in her hands behind her. The professor was kneeling from his six foot height to match their three foot ones.

"Who's taking the photo?" Alice wondered.

"Oh that was my good friend, Miss Sandra Keene." John said smiling.

"Is she like... a love interest in your life, Professor?" Alice asked not looking away from the photo. John's smile disappeared, he looked up wide eyed at a smiling Alice. "Don't worry John, it's no big deal." She laughed.

Alice looked back down at the girls, "They're really sweet girls aren't they?" Alice looked at John. His eyes were back at the photos before them.

"Yeah they are." John said softly. Hearing that made Alice smile. John sighed, "I really wish they would show up-"

"Professor?" a small voice was heard. The Professor turned towards his office entrance and smiled, happy to see Bubbles and Blossom. Bubbles smiled sadly while Blossom landed slowly, panting, after all, Bubbles was the fastest out of all of them.

"Bubbles, Blossom, I'm glad you two- two?" Professor looked at his watch, he looked up at them concerned, "Where's Buttercup?"

"Right here." Buttercup said floating towards them. Bubbles moved out of the way, letting Buttercup through. Blossom, regaining her composure, stood up strait near the doorway.

"Momma!" Josh squealed reaching for Alice. Buttercup pulled his other hand from her hair and handed him to Alice.

"Girls," The Professor gestured to Alice, "I want you to meet-"

"Professor, I have already met Alice," The blonde said nodding at Alice, Blossom frowned at the interruption. _She _and Buttercup didn't meet Alice. Bubbles ignored her and continued, "And I told Blossom and Buttercup already... about the situation... and we would just like the back story."

Blossom stepped forward, opened her mouth and closed it. The Professor looked at her, but the redhead shook her head and gestured for him to continue. The Professor raised an eyebrow then turned to Alice. Alice nodded, the older man sighed and turned his attention to Bubbles.

"Bubbles, Buttercup, Blossom, long time ago, I met this beautiful woman," The professor glanced at Alice, then looked back at the girls, Blossom stayed expressionless yet attentive, Bubbles smiled a little smile, but the brunette puff crossed her arms and lowered her eyebrows, her face itching to scowl.

"And apparently I had too much wine, and... things happened. I just pretty much left though, we were unmarried, I barely knew her, it was a mistake." The old man looked down in shame, "I thought that if I just leave, I would be able escape it, and act like it never happened. So I kept my attention occupied, working on chemical X. I haven't dated since then and I was growing older,"

Blossoms eyebrows ruffed in confusion, she then blinked and sighed while Bubbles' head tilted downward, her bangs covering her blue eyes. This goes unnoticed and the Professor continued, "So I knew I wouldn't be able to get that family I was longing for," Alice cringed. "And with all the research I had committed most of my time with, I created you three. To fill an old mans empty heart. Apparently-"

"We weren't enough..." Every one looked at Bubbles, by now there were tears in her eyes.

"Bubbles-" The Professor, Blossom, and Buttercup started but was cut off by Bubbles' outburst.

"We weren't enough of a family, THAT'S WHY YOU WENT AND SCREWED HER!" Bubbles screamed pointing at Alice. She zipped out of the room missing the confused face of Alice and the shocked face of the Professor. How did the sweetest of his three little girls know that term?

Blossom pinched the bridge of her nose before she followed her sister. Buttercup growled at Alice earning a disapproved look from the Professor. "How old is she?" Buttercup questioned still keeping her glare at Alice. Alice hugged Josh tighter, but her face had a sympathetic expression. Josh only snorted, satisfied with his contribution on the discussion, he nuzzled into the neck of his mother.

"Buttercup-"

"No Professor! HOW OLD IS SHE!" This time Buttercup floated up to the older man, matching his height, their eyes locked, hers glaring, his stern.

"Twenty" Buttercup and the Professor snapped their heads toward Alice who is now standing and has spoken up for the first time since the girls arrived. "I'm twenty."

Buttercup looked down, glaring at the ground, _Shit, she's tall and has a nice voice. _She looked up and glared at the professor again. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WENT AND GOT AN EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD KNOCKED UP!" Buttercup shouted while mentally congratulating herself for subtracting Josh's age from Alice's current age so quickly.

The Professor and Alice looked at each other, realization flooding their eyes.

"Oh..." The Professor sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Taking this as a signal Alice explained to a steaming Buttercup. "Look Buttercup you've got this all wrong-"

"WHAT?! What am I wrong about?" Buttercup shouted, landing back on the ground. She regained her pose and glared at Alice.

"Buttercup..." The Professor warned. Buttercup scowled, but huffed as a 'continue'.

Alice took a deep breath. "Buttercup, John-the Professor- is not Josh's father."

Buttercups eyes went wide, her mouth opened slightly, and her arms went limp on her sides. "Wha-a-" Buttercup stuttered. She shook her head, and mentally kicked herself, stuttering is for those who lack confidence.

The brunette puff stood up strait and looked strait in Alice's eyes, a look of bewilderment still in her eyes. "What? Why not? Then who is?" Buttercups voice squeaked, she took a moment and cleared her throat. "Why are you here?"

Alice looked at the young puff and smiled a small smile. "The Professor isn't Josh's father, because we haven't slept with each other and never will, his father is a jackass who kicked us out in the streets," Her face turning grim at the reference of her ex, then it softened, yet still serious, "And I'm here, because John... is _my _father."

Buttercup gasped, her arms returning to the limp state they were before.

* * *

**Ooh didn't catch that one now did ya?**

**Oh the Drama, so dramatic, it makes me sick.**

**Don't worry, my keyboard is safe from my vomit.  
**


	5. At least she's pretty

**You know, I felt bad about he whole short chapter thing, so this chapter is long-ish!**

**Let's find out how Bubbles deals with the news.**

**Oh the Irony, it's so ironic, it doesn't make me sick.**

**I like irony!**

* * *

"Bubbles, BUBBLES!" Blossom said trailing behind her sister, "Please slow down Bubbles."

Instead, Bubbles picked up speed and flew away, leaving Blossom in the dust. Blossom stopped and looked around. Then she smirked, No worries she thought, she's obviously going to the swing set at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

Blossom flew to said place and smiled when she spotted the blonde puff sitting on the swings. She slowly floated towards the swings. "Bubbles," she said smirking.

The blonde didn't even look up. Blossom didn't see the annoyed look Bubbles had. Why do I have to be so predictable. "Blossom, I really don't believe this, but... are we really not that great of a family that the professor would go and do... that... to get the family that he longs for? A normal family?" Bubbles looked up at her redheaded sister, tears pouring down her face.

The fiery redhead's eyes softened. Though she was upset that Bubbles prevented her from needed knowledge, she understood the pressure her sister was feeling. She felt it too, the scariest thing is the unknown, at least to the knowledgeable redhead.

She reached at her sister, the blonde jumped into her arms whimpering into her shoulder. Blossom hugged her back as she stroked her sisters messy blonde locks. The speed she was flying at earlier probably ruined her hair.

Blossom sighed, she pulled away from Bubbles and gently pushed some hair out of the blondes wet eyes. "Bubbles, I personally don't think this situation is what you think it is, but even if it is," Blossom looked at Bubbles with sad eyes, "Don't you think doing this would just make it worst?"

Bubbles looked down wiping at the tears in her eyes and nodded silently agreeing. "Good," Blossom smiled, relieved. "Now, let's go home and straighten this out."

The two sisters lifted off the ground and flew towards home.

* * *

"Hee hee!" Josh giggled. Buttercup smiled a tiny smile. They were in the living room, waiting restlessly. Buttercup was sitting on the rug Indian style watching Josh play with some building blocks. After piling it high, he would knock it over, giggle, then start building again.

Alice was sitting on the sofa, watching her 'sister' and son. She smiled as she combed her fingers through her dark hair. She turned her attention to the Professor, he was pacing the room, his old fashioned pipe between his teeth puffing smoke into the air.

He wasn't what she expected him to be. After her boyfriend kicked her out, since she didn't have a lot of trustworthy friends, she spent weeks finding her mother. Her mother left her in an orphanage when she was just Josh's age. She knew the chances were slim, but it was worth a try. When she found her mother, her mother just shook her head and slammed the door in their face.

Alice's eyebrows furrowed at the thought of her mother. It was expected, her mother didn't want her in the first place, why would she want her now? Alice remembered how she knocked again and demanded who her father was.

_"If you won't help me, maybe my father would! Maybe he wouldn't be as heartless as you are!"_

_The woman just cackled. "Your father with a heart? HA! Yeah, a cold dead heart small enough for a mouse." She narrowed her eyes, "He won't help you!"_

_Alice gritted her teeth. "Well, if you would just tell me who he is, I will find out myself."_

_The woman threw the cigarette she was holding on the floor, not caring that it was leaving a mark on her dirty rug and growled at Alice. "Fine, if you want to travel across the country for a son of a bitch like him, be my guest. His name is John Utonium, search him up in a computer and find out where he lives."_

_Alice frowned, she spun on her heel and walked, while pushing Josh in the stroller, away, not looking back. Before she hit the sidewalk, she heard her so-called mother scream after her, "He will not help you! He left me before I knew I was pregnant. He is a cold-hearted BASTARD, d'you hear me? A BASTARD!"_

"Oh Bubbles, are you okay?" She heard the Professor say.

Alice blinked and turned her head. Bubbles and Blossom has returned home. Alice smiled, the Professor and Bubbles were sharing a hug.

Bubbles looked up at the Professor, "I'm sorry Professor, I-"

"Don't say another word Bubbles, I know your sorry, but we have a lot to talk about." Professor said looking serious. Blossom scratched her head in annoyance at the unfinished apology.

"Bubbles," Alice said, standing from the couch. Josh knocked over another city of blocks and was in a fit of giggles.

Bubbles looked at Alice then looked down ashamed. "Alice, Will you forgive me?" She said sincerely.

Alice smiled. "Of course I will," Alice said. She looked at Blossom, Buttercup, The Professor, then back at Bubbles. "And thank-you, for being the family I needed."

Bubbles glanced away for a second then nervously smiled back at Alice. "Um... Congratulations, I guess. So when's the wedding?" Bubbles said awkwardly.

Alice and the Professor gave Bubbles a look then both chuckled. Buttercup on the other hand threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Them- together- MARRIED?!" the dark haired puff said between giggles.

Bubbles gave a look of confusion and Blossom sighed. "Okay, can you just tell us what is going on?" Blossom said exasperated.

The red head put her hand up to her chin giving a look of contemplation. I have thought up of all the scenarios. She couldn't be his sister, the Professor started his story off with sleeping with a woman long time ago. Wait! Blossoms eyes shot up.

The Professor noticed and smiled. "She's figured it out." Professor whispered to Alice, pointing out Blossoms stature.

Before Alice can react, she was pulled into a hug. "I always wanted an older sister!" Blossom said squeezing Alice's waist. She loosened her grip when she heard the taller woman wheeze.

Alice looked at Blossom with wet eyes and hugged her back.

"si- si- si-" Blossom and Alice looked up at a dumbfounded Bubbles. Bubbles closed her slightly agape mouth and swallowed.

"Sister?" Blossom finished, irritated. She hated stuttering more than interruptions.

Bubbles scratched her head. "But, how? I was for sure she was the Professors mistress..."

The Professor took Bubbles' hands in his own, "Honey, you misunderstood. What made you think that?"

"Well, first was how much Josh's eyes looked like yours, and she said his father was the reason she estaba aquí and- and you were talking about how you were with esta mujer y yo hermosos estábamos tristes porque le pensé wouldn't nos ama más después-" Bubble's rambled. Blossom crossed her arms as Buttercup finally caught her breath.

"Bubbles," Professor said as Blossom frowned. Buttercup snickered at her redhead sister. "Alice was dumped by her boyfriend, and she needed a place to stay, so she sought me out. I started the story with my shameful actions as a start to how Alice came to be, and the action wasn't all that bad because it gave me four beautiful daughters."

The- now four- Utonium sisters looked at the Professor with curiosity. The Professor smiled, "I started that story so I can tell you that a certain action," He said nervously looking at Alice. Alice just smiled and nodded. "Turned out to be better than I thought it was."

"But Professor, I understand that sleeping with this woman is what created Alice, but how did it somehow create us?" Blossom asked.

The Professor stood up strait. "Well, Like I said earlier, I was trying to occupy myself so I wouldn't have to think about that night, and if it weren't for my research, than I wouldn't be able to make you three. But after recent situations, I found out that I pretty much got four girls out of that night,"

Out of nowhere, a block was thrown at the Professors head. "And one grandson." The Professor smiled as Buttercup held her hand up to Josh expecting a high five. Josh just stared at her hand.

"Wait Professor, how was Alice created by just sleeping with a woman?" Bubbles piped up. The Professor froze. All three Powerpuffs looked at the Professor expectantly. Alice cocked an eyebrow, They know about knocking up and screwing yet they don't KNOW?! She looked at the Professor who looked at her, pleading with his eyes. She shrugged, They're still eight after all.

"Um... girls, there's this bird called a stork..." The Professor nervously started.

"Oh please Professor, do you really think we'd believe that kind of nonsense?" Blossom said smiling, Bubbles nodded as Buttercup crossed her arms and huffed.

"Er... Girls-" Alice started. Josh started crying. The Professor sighed in relief as the girls' attention was averted.

Alice picked Josh up and attempted to shush him. "Oh he's tired. We had a long day, didn't we?" She said turning her attention to Josh.

"Oh, let's move your luggage up to the spare room then why don't we?" The Professor said picking up the two baby bags. "I'm sorry, I really don't have a crib since the girls skipped that period of life and all."

Bubbles giggled while Blossom started to tidy the building blocks. Buttercup stretched her arms and yawned. "Yeah it has been a long day, I'm going to hit the sack."

Professor led Alice up the stairs and looked over his shoulder at his girls and smiled, then proceeded to ascend the stairs with Alice and Josh.

Buttercup started up the stairs but was stopped by Bubbles. "What do we do now?" The blonde puff asked.

Blossom turned to her sister, building blocks in her hands. The Bubbles looked at her with her twinkling blue eyes. "I know it might be hard, but we have a sister now. I think it's great. We just have to get to know her." The redhead reassured.

Buttercup crossed her arms, "Yeah she seems okay, at least she's not an ugly freak."

Blossom glared at her sister, "Is that the only thing that matters?"

"I said 'at least', do you know the term?" Buttercup shot back.

"She is really pretty, I wonder who her mother is?" Bubbles injected.

Blossom ignored the her raven haired sister and looked at Bubbles. "That's a good question. We barely know Alice, yet we have accepted her unconsciously as a sister." Blossom said pondering.

Bubbles and Buttercup shared a look. "I think we should just rest on it, we'll start a 'sister bonding' thing tomorrow if you guys want to get to know her so much." Buttercup shrugged.

"You want to know her too don't you Buttercup?" Bubbles said following Buttercup up the stairs. Buttercup just shrugged again.

Blossom was left cleaning the toys. She didn't mind though, for cleaning gives her time to think. We do barely know her. How do we trust her so easily?

The redhead floated up the stairs. "I'm sorry again for not being there for you Alice." Blossom turned to the direction of the spare room. It was down the hall from their room and is separated by a conjoined bathroom.

"It's okay John, you didn't even know I existed." There was a pause. "You know, I was kind of worried that you wouldn't help me, she told me that you wouldn't."

"I'm guessing she hates me for leaving her."

"You can say that," there was a chuckle. "Don't worry about her John, I don't want to talk about her anymore. She's the worst. Let's just forget all about her."

"I suppose. You should rest. We'll talk in the morning."

Blossom slipped into her room as the Professor walked out and down the stairs. The redhead brushed her teeth in the conjoined bathroom. There goes the 'mother' question. I guess we can really trust her. She seems very sincere and serious. She's the Professors daughter, and our sister, of course we should trust her and give her a chance.

Blossom slipped into her nightgown and fell asleep besides her sisters, all three puffs thinking of such thoughts.

* * *

**You know, my notes at the end of the chapters about the chapters and whatnot were utter bull.**

**I wrote this story all at one, I just split it up for the sake of it being a chapter story....**

**I don't know why I split it up.**

**Now I feel stupid.**

**Should I make this story a one shot or somtin'?**

**Anyway, hoped you liked it.**

**Ooh thanks by the way to Littlekittykisa for favoriting this one!  
**


End file.
